Innocent?
by Arceegirl4evr
Summary: An innocent prank created by Bulkhead causes the Autobot's base to become a pranking battlefield. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Innocent?**_

_Chapter one: __Bulkhead's POV_

"Hey Miko are you up for some fun? " "am I ever" she replied. "Ok let's play a prank on someone." I suggested. "How about Arcee?" she suggested. "Alright what should we do, wait I have the perfect idea!" "We can reverse her colors" "Great idea Bulk" she replied. So at night we snuck into Arcee's quarters and put her in stasis while she was recharging. Once we finished reversing her colors we took her out of staisis and put her back on her berth." Miko did you get Hot pink spray paint?" I asked worried." Arcee was dark almost navy blue and rose pink. If she finds out it's us she will turn us into scrap." "don't worry she will never know that it was us." She replied with ease.

_Next morning Arcee's POV_

I yawned after a well-deserved recharge. I walked into the command room. Everyone was up already. The second I walked in everybody just laughed and fell into hysterics. Even Optimus gave a slight chuckle. The humans were already at base, jack had carpooled with bee. "What is going on here?" I yelled causing everyone, even Optimus, to jump. I stormed to a bot sized mirror in my Quarters and saw that my colors were reversed and instead of rose pink I was hot pink. I stormed back to the main room to see everyone still laughing. But in particular Bulkhead and Miko were laughing harder than most. I took one of Ratchet's wrenches and threw it at Bulkhead. "'Cee , what was that for." He said almost innocently. "you and Miko both know very well what I'm talking about . Am I right Miko?" Miko just nodded.

"Bulkhead this means war!" I yelled in an annoyed tone. "That's not a bad Idea" said Ratchet with an evil grin. " I will allow it" said a deep baritone voice which caught everyone by surprise. "let the pranking wars begin. " said Wheeljack. "Optimus, one request" I said "can we split up into groups of two." "very well" he replied" But on one condition, I will make the teams." "Great what are our teams?" I said eagerly. " the first team will be Arcee and Wheeljack. The second team will be Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus. The third team will be ratchet and bumblebee. The fourth team will be Rafael and smokescreen. The fifth team will be Miko and Agent Fowler. And the last team will be Jack and myself. One more thing, no pranking your teammates." "Let the war begin said Miko."

I'm having serious writer block so I'm taking requests for pranks. Please PM me your request or send it in a review. Thank you vary much.


	2. Raf and Smokescreen

**Ok this is the second chapter of ****Innocent. ****Here is a review of the teams. Team 1: Arcee and Wheeljack. Team 2: Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus. Team 3: Ratchet and Bumblebee. Team 4: Raf and Smokescreen. Team 5: Miko and Agent Fowler. Team 6: Jack and Optimus.**

_**Chapter 2: Raf's POV**_

** "**Hey Smokescreen got any Ideas for a prank?" I asked. "No, not yet." He sighed. "Hey have you ever noticed how close Bulkhead is to Arcee? " he asked. "They're just friends." I said. Then I got a great idea." Smokescreen follow me."I lead him into his quarters holding my laptop. "ok watch this. I showed multiple clips of Bulkhead Talking. " I love that song!" he had said in one of them. "What about you, Arcee? " he had said in another. "If we can clip some parts of the video together, It will sound like he's saying I love you Arcee. " I made a chip that was controlled by my remote. That looked like a T.V. remote. "Smokescreen, this chip matches Bulkhead's paint. I need you to talk to him and put in on his back. "No problem, " he said cockily.

_**Arcee's POV **_

I walked into the main control room and saw Smokescreen congratulating Bulk on his part in the prank he had pulled on me with Miko. He patted him on the back and walked away. I noticed that he had put something green on the wrecker. It was probably just some grass. Smokescreen had been driving in the grass a lot lately. The day went by like any other day. Nobody pulled a prank yet. They were all discussing pranks to pull on everyone. Most of them, I heard when walking to my quarters, were for Ratchet. I sorta felt bad for the old medic, but he deserved it for being such a pain in the aft. Wheeljack and I haven't done much planning, but I also had a prank in mind for Ratchet. He was on patrol so I had to wait until he came back to discuss it with him. I heard the hum of an engine and saw Wheeljack coming in. this was one of the few moments where everyone was present. Wheeljack was talking to Bulkhead about a truce between our two teams. " Hey, hey, hey! I'm in your team Wheeljack, and you didn't inform me in your plans to make an alliance?" I yelled . This made everyone look at me. I was going to recharge to ease my frustrations. I was stopped by a big green hand. "It's just that I love you Arcee he said. Everyone's jaw dropped including Raf and Smokescreen. Raf, because Smokescreen actually got the device in Bulkhead without him noticing and smokescreen that it actually worked. "Wait, I didn't say that" said Bulkhead in a worried tone. Smokescreen burst out laughing. "Smokescreen quiet down or everyone will know it's us" said Raf a little too loudly. I saw Bulk charging towards Smokescreen with his wrecking ball activated. Smokescreen just screamed, grabbed Raf, transformed and sped out of base with lighting speed. I finally knew what that green thing was.

_**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I had my little brother annoying me a lot these past few days along with writer's block. I'm still taking requests for pranks. You can PM me your request or send it in a review. And a special thanks to Filly92 for her continued support.**_


	3. Arcee and Wheeljack

**Ok this is the third chapter of ****Innocent. ****Here is a review of the teams. Team 1: Arcee and Wheeljack. Team 2: Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus. Team 3: Ratchet and Bumblebee. Team 4: Raf and Smokescreen. Team 5: Miko and Agent Fowler. Team 6: Jack and Optimus. This prank was not my idea. This idea was from Ice rose 111. **

_Arcee's POV_

I walked around trying to think of a good Idea for a prank. I laughed as Smokescreen raced away whenever he spotted Bulkhead. Bulk was still trying to kill Smokescreen. He went easy on Raf because it was only a kid. I saw Wheeljack coming in. "Hey Wheeljack do have any good Ideas for a prank?" I asked hopefully. He motioned for me to follow him. We were in his quarters. He had over 15 cans of neon orange and neon pink spray paint. I wondered who we were going to spray paint. I examined the paint cans and saw that it won't come out for a month. I was becoming slightly worried that the bot that was the victim of our prank would never forgive us. "It's for Optimus," he said with a grin. Currently Optimus was recharging so we seized our chance. Optimus was recharging very peacefully and was a heavy sleeper. We took two hours but when we finished we saw Optimus starting to stir. We ran out into the command room and were greeted by Optimus a half hour later. He hadn't seen us, which was a relief. When he walked in everyone stared and burst out laughing. Optimus was completely oblivious to the prank and looked around with a dumbfounded look. Ratchet showed him a mirror. " He gasped, instead of red he was neon pink, and instead of blue he was neon orange. Optimus stalked into his room he saw empty spray paint bottles. He picked it up and saw that it would last for around a month. He walked up to a more appropriately sized mirror and saw that he also had purple flowers scattered across his paint job. Optimus walked back in and swore that he would find the people who played this prank and deal with it personally. Everyone, including the ones who didn't have any part to play in this prank transformed and left base for their own wellbeing. I made a mental note to never mess with Optimus.


	4. Ratchet

**Ok this is the fourth chapter of ****Innocent. ****Here is a review of the teams. Team 1: Arcee and Wheeljack. Team 2: Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus. Team 3: Ratchet and Bumblebee. Team 4: Raf and Smokescreen. Team 5: Miko and Agent Fowler. Team 6: Jack and Optimus. This prank was not my idea. This idea was from Ice rose 111. **

_Ratchet's POV_

I was tweaking the ground bridge controls with Bumblebee, and just when I finished Wheeljack missed a lob and the lob smashed into the ground bridge controls. "Wheeljack, I needed that!" I yelled while throwing a nearby wrench at him. Meanwhile Optimus was pacing and still wondering who had pulled that prank. Nobody knew, the team that pulled this prank would be valuable allies. I looked around to see who it could've been. Smokescreen and Raf were too frightened to pull a prank so that ruled them out. Agent fowler hasn't showed up lately and Miko was sick during the incident. So that ruled them out. Then I remembered Arcee. She was definitely quick and stealthy. She must have pulled this prank with Wheeljack. The only other stealthy bot at base was Bumblebee. If those two were paired up for a prank it would be a nightmare. No one could see them coming. Having Bumblebee as a partner was also dangerous; having a stealthy bot on your side easily made you a target. Speaking of which, Wheeljack hasn't yet experienced the embarrassment of a prank, and my dislike towards the wrecker put him on the top of my list of people to prank. Wheeljack was also a very lethargic bot so it gave me a great idea he never keeps the same grenade on him for longer than a day. I replaced the grenades with machines that would explode its contents in a two foot radius. I designed them to look like his grenades. I created a remote that looked like a broken machine. Wheeljack asked someone to grab him a new grenade. I went to the Jackhammer to grab one. I handed it to him and went back to fix my "broken machine." Wheeljack had gotten his paint job polished yesterday, it was just perfect. Once he was inside he transformed into his bipedal mode and walked in. I switched the "grenade" on and his white paint job was now bright neon green. Like the paint that was sprayed on Optimus it would last a month or so. Everyone laughed their heads of as he transformed and sped out of base in frustration. I smiled, my plan was a success!


End file.
